


Minutatim

by whatsanapocalae



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Double Penetration, F/M, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Public Sex, Recovered Memories, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Snuff, Somnophilia, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Tentacles, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, clit sex, twitter thread collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 115
Words: 12,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsanapocalae/pseuds/whatsanapocalae
Summary: A collection of my twitter threads, unedited.
Relationships: Arkham | Jester/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Credo & Sanctus (Devil May Cry), Credo/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Nero/Sanctus (Devil May Cry), Nero/V (Devil May Cry), Sparda/V (Devil May Cry), sparda/urizen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to make some of these into full fics! Just leave a comment to let me know!

Table of Contents

July 2020:

2: CredoxSanctusxNero ~ Age gap, incest, voyeurism ~ Top Sanctus Bottom Nero

3: NeroxV ~ incest ~ Top Nero Bottom V

4: ArkhamxVergil ~ Spanking, fingering, age gap, trans Vergil ~ Top Arkham Bottom Vergil

5: Reboot Dante X Reboot Vergil ~ incest, public sex, memory sharing, stranger sex, possessive, loss of virginity ~ Top Dante Bottom Vergil

6: VXDante ~ noncon, mind control, spit and blood for lube, crying, bondage, oral sex, penetrative sex ~ Top Dante Bottom V

7: Dante X ? ~ oral, surprise sex, Dante has a pussy, spanking ~ Bottom Dante

8: Dante X Nero X Vergil ~ somnophilia, oral sex, penetrative sex, double penetration, incest ~ Top Nero Top Vergil Bottom Dante

9: SpardaXUrizenXV ~ incest, tentacle sex, size difference, age gap, incest, trans Urizen ~ Top Urizen Bottom Sparda Top Sparda Switch V

10: DanteX? ~ cannibalism, necrophilia, snuff

11: Nero ~ fisting, object insertion

12: VxVergil ~ selfcest, public sex, anal fingering, finger sucking, drunk sex ~ Top Vergil Bottom V

13: This is now an ongoing fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353894 ~ VxVergilXOther ~ bad sex, sexual violence, dom sub, aftercare, self esteem issues, open relationship, hurt/comfort ~ Top Stranger Bottom V

14: CredoXNero ~ mutual noncon, nonhuman physiology, breeding, drugging, incest, experimentation, knotting, voyeurism, rimming, nipple play ~ Switch Credo Switch Nero

15: NeroXSparda ~ age gap, incest, self esteem issues, nipple play, penetrative sex, praise, dry humping ~ Top Nero Bottom Sparda

16: VergilX? ~ tit fuck, nipple play, dubious consent ~ Bottom Vergil

17: VXdemons ~ terato, gangbang, voyeurism, stabbing, noncon ~ Bottom V

18: VXNeroXVergil ~ Threesome, voyeurism, incest

August 2020  
19: SanctusXNero ~ forced crossdressing, altar sex, blasphemy, rape, age gap, loss of virginity ~ Top Sanctus Bottom Nero

20: SpardaXVergilXDanteXNero ~ oral sex, anal sex, group sex, age gap, incest, praise ~ Top Sparda Top Dante Bottom Nero Bottom Vergil

21: The Order of the SwordXNero ~ chastity, prostate milking, fucking machine ~ Bottom Nero ~ Now a fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681481 

22: Nero or VergilXDante ~ incest, gore, wound fucking ~ Bottom Dante

23: SpardaXDanteXVergil ~ incest, heat, praise, oral, penetrative sex, oviposition ~ Top Sparda Bottom Dante Bottom Vergil

24: NeloXDanteXNero ~ Dubcon, size difference, threesome, incest ~ Top Nelo Bottom Dante Bottom Nero

25: DanteXVergilXNero ~ Nipple play

26: The Order of the SwordXDante ~ gangbang, praise, idolatry, mindbreak, blasphemy ~ Top Dante

27: GroupXDante ~ chastity, gag, orgy, public use, bondage, forniphilia, oviposition, terato ~ Bottom Dante

28: CredoXNero ~ pregnancy attempt, incest ~ Top Credo Bottom Nero

29: MundusXNeloXothers ~ terato, pregnancy, oviposition, dubcon, abuse, finger sucking ~ Top Mundus Bottom Nelo

30: NeroXV ~ Top Nero Bottom V

31: DanteXRedanteXSparda and VergilXRevergil ~ incest, threesome, nonhuman genitalia, voyeurism, oral ~ Top Spardx Bottom Dante Bottom Redante Top Vergil Bottom Revergil

32: CredoXNero NeroXSanctus ~ voyeurism, nipple play ~ Top Credo Bottom Nero

33: GroupXVergil ~ gagging, choking, deepthroat, orgy, mindbreak, noncon ~ Bottom Vergil

34: SpardaXVergil SpardaXDante ~ boys in skirts, incest ~ Top Sparda Botom Vergil Bottom Dante

35: VXNero ~ sexual conditioning, begging ~ Top V Bottom Nero

36: VergilXNeroXDante ~ threesome, sleepy sex, somnophilia, oral, incest, trans Vergil, vaginal and anal penetration ~ Top Nero Top Dante Bottom Vergil

37: GroupXDanteXNero ~ Terato, orgy, incest, oviposition, mating ~ Top Dante Bottom Nero

38: SpardaXDanteXVergil ~ Heat/Rut, oviposition, multiple orgasms, dubcon, bondage, nipple play, oral, threesome, incest ~ Top Sparda Top Dante Top Vergil Bottom Dante Bottom Vergil

39: Nero ~ sex toys, fantasizing ~ Bottom Nero

40: VergilXWesker ~ bullying, masturbation, facial, crossover

41: SpardaXV ~ incest, oral, crying, self esteem issues ~ Top Sparda Bottom V

42: 5NeroX3Dante ~ incest, tit fuck, virgin, time travel, cum play

43: MundusXSpardaXDanteXVergil ~ oral, orgy, incest, trans Vergil, nipple play, rimming ~ Top Mundus Top Sparda Bottom Sparda Bottom Dante Bottom Vergil

44: ShadowXVXVergil ~ terato, threesome, selfcest ~ Top Shadow Bottom Vergil

45: VX3VergilX5Vergil ~ threesome, selfcest, fingering, time travel ~ Top V Bottom Vergils

46: DanteXVergil ~ mutual noncon, crying, knotting, size difference, terato, trans vergil, vaginal penetration, trauma ~ Top Dante Bottom Vergil

47: MundusXSpardaXVergil ~ voyeurism, mutual noncon, trans Vergil, vaginal, torture, touch starved ~ Top Sparda X Bottom Vergil

48: DanteXV ~ mutual noncon, mind control, incest, bone breaking, crying, unconscious sex ~ Top Dante Bottom V

49: MundusXVergilXNeroxDante ~ mind control, mutual noncon, incest, voyeurism, showing off ~ Top Nero Bottom Vergil

50: VXVergil ~ gore, cannibalism, selfcest ~ Top V Bottom Vergil

51: SpardaXDanteXVergil ~ nipple play, lactation, intercrural, incest ~ Top Sparda Top Dante Bottom Vergil

52: SpardaXNeroXVergil ~ incest, threesome, heat, nipple play, trans Vergil, fingering, pregnancy talk, crying ~ Top Sparda Top Nero Bottom Vergil

53: The Order of the SwordXNero ~ panties, boys in skirts, slapping, gagging ~ Bottom Nero

54: The Order of the SwordXNero ~ orgy, ritual sex ~ Bottom Nero

55: SpardaXNeroXVergilXDante ~ mating press, incest, oviposition, pregnancy stuff ~ Top Sparda Bottom Nero Bottom Vergil Bottom Dante

56: ArkhamXVergil ~ ritual sex, noncon, incest, age gap ~ Top Arkham Bottom Vergil

57: VXNeroXVergil ~ Nipple play, intercrural, incest, threesome, selfcest, trans Vergil ~ Top V Top Nero Bottom Nero Bottom Vergil

September

58: ArkhamXVergilXCerberus ~ knotting, terato, praise, trans Vergil, multiple penetration, tummy inflation ~ Top Cerberus Bottom Vergil

59: CerberusXSparda ~ knotting, oviposition, breeding, terato, incest ~ Top Sparda Top Cerberus Bottom Cerberus Bottom Sparda

60: VXVergil ~ Selfcest, gore, bloodplay ~ Top V Bottom Vergil

61: NeroXDante ~ incest, nipple play, chastity ~ Top Dante Bottom Nero

62: ShadowXVergil ~ oral, terato, trans Vergil ~ Top Shadow Bottom Vergil

63: SpardaXVergil ~ past abuse, hurt/comfort, incest, crying ~ Top Sparda Bottom Vergil

64: NeroXDante ~ incest, voyeurism, rimming, zoophilia, terato, knotting, sex toys, masturbation, facial ~ Bottom Dante Bottom Nero

64: NeroXSpardaXDanteXVergil ~ Incest, sex pollen, age gap, multiple orgasms, fingering, oral, virginity, nonhuman genitalia, vaginal, anal, cervix penetration ~ Top Sparda Top Dante Top Nero Bottom Nero Bottom Vergil

65: NeroXVergilXV ~ incest, selfect, oral ~ Top V Top Nero Bottom Nero Bottom Vergil

66: DanteXV ~ slapping, beating, hair pulling, dom/sub, hurt/comfort, oral, crying, self esteem issues ~ Top Dante Bottom V

67: VXNeroXShadow ~ surprise, double penetration, terato, oral ~ Top V Top Shadow Bottom Nero

69: VergilXLeonXDanteXChris ~ crossover, trans Vergil, trans Leon, oral, sex toys, mating press, multiple orgasms, voyeurism, incest, vaginal, anal ~ Top Dante Top Chris Bottom Vergil Bottom Leon

70: ?XV ~ orgy, prostitution, virginity ~ Top V Bottom V

71: DanteXVergil ~ incest, begging, sounding ~ Bottom Dante

72: reVergilXBob ~ pre-op trans Vergil, noncon, filming, torture ~ Top Bob Bottom Vergil

73: SanctusXNeroXDante ~ incest, voyeurism, age gap ~ Top Sanctus Bottom Nero

74: ReVergilXReDante ~ incest, sex toys, cum eating, masturbation ~ Bottom Dante

75: DanteXSparda ~ incest, age gap, crying, virginity ~ Top Dante Bottom Sparda

76: DanteXNeroX? ~ orgy, terato, incest, cum inflation, knotting, double penetration ~ Top Dante Bottom Nero

77: DanteXCerberus ~ Size difference, terato, knotting, temperature play, electro stim, cum inflation, double penetration, frotting ~ Top Cerberus Bottom Dante

78: RedanteXSpardaXDante ~ Incest, selfcest, voyeurism

79: CredoXNeroXSanctus ~ somnophilia, incest ~ Top Credo Bottom Nero

80: SpardaXV ~ crying, praise, fingering, self esteem issues ~ Top Sparda Bottom V

81: DanteX? ~ gunplay, Russian roulette, gore ~ Bottom Dante

82: NeroX?XDante ~ prostitution, pheromones, terao, oviposition, multiple orgasms, assisted breeding, egg laying, spitroasting ~ Bottom Nero

83: VergilXVXUrizen ~ bondage, fingering, selfcest, toys, tentacles ~ Top Urizen Top V Bottom V Bottom Vergil

84: DanteXVergil ~ incest, noncon, somno, trans, drugged ~ Top Dante Bottom Vergil

85: SpardaXMundus

86: NeloXDante ~ incest, previous abuse, conditioning, bondage ~ Top Dante Bottom Nelo

87: DanteXNeroXVergil ~ incest, threesome, trans, clit sex, nonhuman genitalia, terato, hand holding ~ Top Dante Top Vergil Bottom Nero

88: VergilXDante ~ period sex, trans, incest ~ Top Dante Bottom Vergil

89: VergilXMUndus VergilXSpardaXDante ~ age gap, size difference, incest, sex addiction, somnophilia, trans Vergil, terato, stomach bulge, voyeurism, cockwarming ~ Top Mundus Top Sparda Top Dante Bottom Vergil

90: DanteXVergil ~ bondage, sex toys ~ Top Vergil Bottom Dante

91: SpardaXNeloXDanteXNero ~ multiple penetration, incest, age gap, gangbang ~ Top Sparda Top Nero Top Dante Bottom Vergil

92: DanteXVergil ~ incest, oral, oviposition, choking ~ Top Dante Bottom Vergil

93: NeroX? ~ blasphemy ~ Bottom Nero

94: VergilXNeroXDante ~ oviposition ~ Bottom Nero Bottom Dante Bottom Vergil

95: SpardaXVergilXDante ~ oviposition, incest, age gap ~ Top Sparda Top Dante Bottom Vergil

96: VergilXDante ~ bondage, ptsd, incest ~ Top Dante Bottom Vergil

97: VergilXNeroXSparda ~ age gap, incest, size difference, fingering, sex toys ~ Top Vergil Top Sparda Bottom Nero

98: DanteX? ~ gunplay, attempted noncon ~ Bottom Dante

99: VergilXV ~ dick stepping, selfcest, sex toys ~ Top Vergil Bottom V

100: NeloX? ~ experimentation, terato, dubcon ~ Bottom Nelo

101: NeroXCredo ~ nipple play, incest, knotting ~ Top Nero Bottom Credo

102: DanteXV ~ oral, choking, bloodplay ~ Top Dante Bottom V

October  
103: VergilXDanteXNero ~ incest, dubcon, marking, age gap ~ Top Nero Top Dante Bottom Vergil

104: DanteXV ~ drunk sex, blood play, incest  
105: ArkhamXVergil ~ praise, age play, daddy issues ~ Top Arkham Bottom Vergil  
106: DanteXVergil ~ noncon, incest, bondage, oviposition ~ Top Dante Bottom Vergil

107: DanteXKyrieXNero ~ age gap, cuck, incest ~ Top Dante Bottom Kyrie  
108: VergilXDante ~ trauma, incest ~ Top Dante Bottom Vergil   
109: NeroXVergil ~ incest, punishment, trans, crying ~ Top Nero Bottom Vergil  
110: DanteXNero ~ oviposition, incest, age gap ~ Top Dante Bottom Nero  
111: DanteXVergil ~ possessiveness, dubcon, incest, stabbing ~ Top Dante Bottom Vergil  
112: NeroX? ~ teratophilia, oviposition, mpreg, birth, voyeurism, gangbang ~ Bottom Nero  
113: VX? ~ noncon, kidnapping, teratophilia, gangbang, multiple penetration, mind break ~ Bottom V  
114: NeroXCredoXKyrie ~ incest, virginity ~ Top Credo Bottom Kyrie Bottom Nero  
115: GrueXTony ~ age gap, drunk sex, virginity, public sex ~ Top Grue Bottom Tony


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CredoxSanctusxNero  
> Age gap, incest, voyeurism  
> Top Sanctus Bottom Nero

Sanctus finding out that Credo is a virgin and what is he going to do but not help such a loyal servant? So he holds Nero in his lap and preps him, holds his ass open and teaches Credo how to fuck it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroXV  
> Incest  
> Top Nero Bottom V

Nero helping V along while he's crumbling and falling apart and decides that V can't die a virgin so he fucks him inside the qliphoth, folding him up all weird, and telling him how good he feels. V's legs over Nero's shoulders and his hands scrambling on the wall as he gasps and moans, asking for more, asking to be kissed and marked and claimed, wanting some sign that this is more than lust or a pity fuck


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ArkhamXVergil  
> spanking, fingering, trans Vergil, age gap  
> Top Arkham Bottom Vergil

Arkham bending Vergil over his knee and switching between fingering his pussy and giving him his first spanking until his ass is bruised to teach him a lesson in respect


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reboot Dante X Reboot Vergil  
> incest, public sex, memory sharing, stranger sex, possessive, loss of virginity  
> Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Vergil going to Lilith's club and seeing this beautiful man there, surrounded by women dressed as angels, used to the attention, and feeling this weird prick of possessiveness he doesn't understand. He's never met the man but he knows that he belongs to Vergil. He slides in, among the women and past them, sliding into the man's gaze before settling in his lap. People are staring, talking, noting just how similar the two look. Vergil bites him, marks him, right there and the man arches, cock stiff in his jeans, and moans. It's a sex club, he's sure this is allowed, so he pulls the man's cock out and glares at their audience, stroking him as he bites him again and again. He's not ready for sex but he doesn't care, getting up to pull his pants down just enough so when he settles again he can take it. He spits in his gloved hand, eyes the man's cock, and leads it into himself. It hurts like hell but it heals fast and then he feels whole for the first time in his life as this stranger bounces him on his cock, passionate, merciless, for everyone to see. The man pulls him close and grits out a name for Vergil to moan as he dig his fingers into Vergil's hips, as a few men start to surround them, pulling out their own cocks, but Vergil's not here for them, he's here for this man who's threatening to cum any second.   
"Fuck! Dante!"   
He cries out as he cums on his first cock and Dante buried his face in Vergil's lapels as he cums into him, everything flooding into them both, memories and need, at once.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VXDante  
> noncon, mind control, spit and blood for lube, crying, bondage, oral sex, penetrative sex  
> Top Dante Bottom V

V getting taken over mentally and made to fuck Dante, getting him to his knees and tying him down with a combination of luck and surprise. Dante doesn't want it, can smell Vergil rolling off V but can't fight him off somehow. And V's mouth is so good Dante can't stop himself from getting hard, fighting with words that V isn't listening to even though he's capable of understanding and speaking it just doesn't hit right. V's smiling and his throat is tight and his mouth wet and Dante loves the attention. V pulls off and straddles him, commenting how big Dante is before sinking down on his cock. That's when the control is broken, not enough for V to stop but enough for him to react on his own and he's crying because this is his first time and he's not ready and Dante's too big. It doesn't matter, he's still riding Dante's cock, lubed in only spit and a bit of blood, begging Dante to help him, to stop this, which finally gets Dante to fight again but V's so tight and so pretty when he cries and this feels so good he doesn't know if he wants to stop this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante X ?  
> oral, surprise sex, Dante has a pussy, spanking  
> Bottom Dante

Dante on his bed, not paying any attention, when someone sneaks up behind him, spreads him out, and fellates his pussy right then and there with no warning. If he tries to look back and see who's eating him out he gets a spanking so he learns to keep his attention forward


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante X Nero X Vergil  
> somnophilia, oral sex, penetrative sex, double penetration, incest  
> Top Nero Top Vergil Bottom Dante

Sleep deprived Dante being so easy to move and fuck, just going with whatever is happening, barely murmuring as Nero slides into him and tells him he can rest in a bit, just in a bit, fucked nice and gentle to the point he can almost fall asleep during. Dante being a hard sleeper to the point that only an enemy can stir him. He'll sleep for a full week if he wants. It starts gentle but grows more bold as Nero and Vergil start fucking his unconscious body, using him as a cockwarmer, fucking different holes, eventually dping him


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXUrizenXV  
> incest, tentacle sex, size difference, age gap, incest, trans Urizen  
> Top Urizen Bottom Sparda Top Sparda Switch V

Vergil splitting himself and Sparda having to deal with V and Urizen. He knows what they both need and spoils them in their unique ways. He let's Urizen dominate him, feel big and important. Urizen leans back and enjoys as Sparda fucks himself on Urizen's tendrils, stretching himself out so he can try to take Urizen's clit as if it were a cock and putting on a show for him. With V he's a lot more gentle, a good listener, understanding. V is strong and powerful and Sparda let's him know that by laying back and letting V fuck him before switching roles and pounding him hard, telling him that humans can rarely withstand this copulation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteX?   
> cannibalism, necrophilia, snuff

Dante eating his partners while fucking them though. Chomping into a shoulder or neck while he fucks and fills them, not letting up until their body's cold


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero  
> fisting, object insertion

Nero experimenting with Sweet Surrender on himself, starting off jacking off with it but quickly wanting more, fingering himself with it, slowly doing more and more every day until he's addicted to fisting himself


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VxVergil  
> selfcest, public sex, anal fingering, finger sucking, drunk sex  
> Top Vergil Bottom V

V purposefully getting drunk with Vergil and flirting with everyone he sees until Vergil's had enough and pulls V into his lap, finger fucking V's ass and mouth and growling at anyone who comes close right there in the bar. V laughs and plays it up anytime his mouth is free.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is now an ongoing fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26353894  
> VxVergilXOther  
> bad sex, sexual violence, dom sub, aftercare, self esteem issues, open relationship, hurt/comfort  
> Top Stranger Bottom V

V just needy of pain, a combination of feeling like he's the worst and deserving of bad things for not being strong enough and he goes to Vergil to be made stronger but Vergil won't do it. He understands that self destruction, he knows that V's masochism is due to self hatred. So he gives V what he needs, touches him so gently, gives him tenderness, gives him all the things he needed and couldn't get. V hates it and craves it in equal measure and it's so frustrating, he keeps trying to get Vergil to hit him or choke him but Vergil just won't. So V just tries other people, tries other things. It's not cheating, they're not in a relationship, but he gets involved with other people, people who will hurt him, who will give him what he thinks he needs. And its fine. Vergil gets it. It's fine. Until it's not. Until Vergil gets a call at 2am and V asks Vergil to come get him, barely able to get the address out he's so quiet and he doesn't sound right. Vergil just teleports there, not willing to wait to find V's dom in the kitchen, making drinks, while V is in bed, bloody, beaten, shaky. So Vergil drags the dom into the room with V and starts to demand things, a cold compress, neosporen, tea, things that he knows V would like, and he runs his hands through V's hair, tells him what a good boy he was, makes sure that this was all consensual, cleans him up. He gives V the aftercare that the dom didn't even think of, getting V nice and comfortable, kisses him, tells him how he deserves so much better than this, until V is okay enough to fall asleep beside him. Vergil doesn't leave until he's sure the dom will do better from then on.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CredoXNero  
> mutual noncon, nonhuman physiology, breeding, drugging, incest, experimentation, knotting, voyeurism, rimming, nipple play  
> Switch Credo Switch Nero

Nero getting kept in the basement of the order as one of the breeding bitches for their experiments, so well trained that he gets on his bench whenever someone enters his cell. Sanctus decides he deserves a reward and brings Credo to him. Credo's barely awake from how drugged he is and he's easily maneuvered onto Nero's bench and undressed unable to fight as Nero climbs onto him. Nero surprises all of the guards with how gentle he is, how he preps Credo's ass with his tongue before sucking on his nipples. He does his best to pleasure Credo, even though Credo can barely feel or respond, can't even kiss Nero back. When Nero pushes into him it's slow and he slowly picks up speed as Credo starts to pathetically moan. If it weren't for the cell and observers this could be romantic. It takes a long long time for Nero to knot him and Credo's starting to come back to himself when it finally happens though he's still too weak to fight it. Nero pulls in closer as they're tied together, kisses him and Credo can kiss him back, can tangle his hands in Nero's hair. When Nero's knot deflates enough for him to pull out he rides Credo instead, the first time he's done more than lie down and take it when he's been mounted. It's as if he wants to be bred for once and he clings onto Credo as he cums inside of him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroXSparda  
> age gap, incest, self esteem issues, nipple play, penetrative sex, praise, dry humping  
> Top Nero Bottom Sparda

Nero "sneaking" up behind Sparda standing at his desk, drawn in by a familiar scent, rubbing him through his clothes, massaging his tits as he ruts against Sparda's ass. Sparda knows him enough to know that Nero wants to make him feel good because he's self hating. He not only pulls his pants down where he stands so Nero can push into him but praises him at the same time, let's Nero spoil him as he bends him over the desk, drinking up his scent as he fucks him harder, not just for how good he feels but how good of a man he is. He unbuttons his shirt and moans when Nero gets a better grip on his chest, teasing and pinching at his nipples as he buries his face in Sparda's hair and fucks him hard enough that he can't hear Sparda's words over the slapping of his hips on Sparda's ass.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilX?  
> tit fuck, nipple play, dubious consent  
> Bottom Vergil

Vergil getting pinned down so he's unable up fight back as his nipples get bit and licked and sucked, his tits groped and massaged, shoved together as best as they can be for someone to rut between them. He's left with his nipples chafed and horribly bruised with cum on his jaw.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VXdemons  
> terato, gangbang, voyeurism, stabbing, noncon  
> Bottom V

V getting nailed to the ground, stabbed through the shoulder, and fucked by demons while Nero is busy fighting the hordes that want to fuck him. Nero not being able to keep them off V as he's forced to watch him get fucked in all his holes and hating how hard he is.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VXNeroXVergil  
> Threesome, voyeurism, incest

Nero and V at Vergil's feet, rubbing against each other and making out, both of them so hard and wanting to fuck each other but knowing that if they give a good enough show at least one of them will get to fuck Vergil.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanctus X Nero   
> forced crossdressing, altar sex, blasphemy, rape, age gap, loss of virginity  
> Top Sanctus Bottom Nero

Sanctus dressing Nero up as a bride and doing a whole ritual to try to draw Sparda to them on the anniversary of his coming to justice. It's well known that Sparda loved a human so Sanctus thinks it will be easy to seduce and bind him to Nero. But Sparda doesn't come and after a bit of time Sanctus grows frustrated. He's spent time prepping Nero for this and he's not going to let that go to waste so he bends Nero over the altar, hikes up the white dress, and takes his virginity right there, ignoring how Nero cries. If Sparda won't come to wed Nero, maybe he'll come to save him, but either way Sanctus fucks him and Nero can't go against his holiness so he just spreads his legs, focuses on the pleasurable parts, and finds that he loves having a cock in him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXVergilXDanteXNero  
> oral sex, anal sex, group sex, age gap, incest, praise  
> Top Sparda Top Dante Bottom Nero Bottom Vergil

Nero laying in his back being taken care of by everyone. Vergil riding his cock, Sparda fucking his ass, Dante fucking his mouth. They're all telling him what a good boy he is and how good he feels but he's getting so much sensation he can't hear them.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order of the SwordXNero  
> chastity, prostate milking, fucking machine  
> Bottom Nero  
> fic version can be read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681481

Nero being the orders whore and whenever he doesn't have a cock in him he's on a fucking machine. His dick is kept in chastity all but once a month when his prostate gets milked and they all touch and jerk his dick until he's crying from sensitivity before they lock him back up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero or VergilXDante  
> incest, gore, wound fucking  
> Bottom Dante

Dante getting pinned with a sword to a wall and getting fucked by Nero or Vergil pulling the sword out and fucking the wound as it tightens up around him


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXDanteXVergil  
> incest, heat, praise, oral, penetrative sex, oviposition  
> Top Sparda Bottom Dante Bottom Vergil

Okay but what if it was Sparda who went into heat and locked himself away out of fear that he'd hurt someone without full control of his functions? And Vergil and Dante break into his hiding place on order to take care of him? One of them forcing him down so the other can suck him off or ride him and take his cum and eggs without getting pulverised. And they kiss the sweat off his brow and tell him he's doing so well and he can relax, they'll take care of him and they do so well.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeloXDanteXNero  
> Dubcon, size difference, threesome, incest  
> Top Nelo Bottom Dante Bottom Nero

Nelo coming home with Dante but never progressing, always staying this silent obedient thing, a shell. Eventually Dante just starts using him, both to fight and to fuck. He's such a good cocksleeve and is hard whenever Dante wants him to be. Nero comes to the shop and see Nelo on the couch, like always, but Dante's not around so he decides to try Nelo out himself. He's so big that Nero has to fuck his fingers first and it's good, so good, when Nero rides him but Nelo is lifeless, it's like fucking a pre warmed dildo. When Dante walks in on them he drops his pants and gets on all fours on the floor, ordering Nelo to fuck him. Nelo moves for the first time since Nero came in, picking Nero up and dropping him on the couch before going to town on Dante, fucking him hard and fast and exquisite. It's all in the wording and god Nelo is big but Dante fucks him so often he can take it, is a drooling moaning mess on the floor. Nero gets in position beside him, ordering Nelo to fuck him instead and it's so much more intense then what Nero had before, so good. They both order Nelo to fuck them and it's grueling him going back and forth between them, never fallowing, never slowing down. He can't cum until he's been told to and he'll fuck the pair of them until they tell him to stop.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXVergilXNero  
> Nipple play

Dante getting drunk and shoving the closest person into his tits, holding them firmly in place until they start sucking on him and panting from how hard it is to breath. Sometimes he'll get Nero on one and Vergil on the other.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order of the SwordXDante  
> gangbang, praise, idolatry, mindbreak, blasphemy  
> Top Dante

Dante getting brought into the order as the son of their god and worshipped, people kissing and praying at his feet, touching him with reverence, begging him for the blessing of his seed, slowly being turned from idol to a mindless sex addict with a sacrilegious praise kink


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GroupXDante  
> chastity, gag, orgy, public use, bondage, forniphilia, oviposition, terato  
> Bottom Dante

Dante kept in a cock cage with a little leash on it, a spider gag on his mouth. He's passed around at meetings held by demonic elite and used to blow off steam. His hands are always bound behind him, no fighting back, and he's constantly fucked full of cum. He's used as a medium between dignitaries while they sign treaties, spitroasting him as they use his back as a table. He's pumped full of eggs as a sign of trust between territories. His only use of pleasuring others.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CredoXNero  
> pregnancy attempt, incest  
> Top Credo Bottom Nero

Credo promising Nero that he'll be the one to knock him up but when the order turns him into their assassin/Sanctus' whore Credo's only able to see him on the field. He he sneaks into Nero's room whenever he can to remove any cum in him and replace it with his own.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MundusXNeloXothers  
> terato, pregnancy, oviposition, dubcon, abuse, finger sucking  
> Top Mundus Bottom Nelo

Nelo being a breeding bitch for Mundus. Mundus building his army by letting demons fuck him. All those little spiders being from the eggs Phantom fucked into him. Nelo creating full litters of shadows, barbed cocks keeping him still. Masses of eggs incubating in his pussy and the larval parasites hatching before he can get them all out for the marionettes. The ooze growing larger in his ass to increase nightmare, half buried in its mass. But all the while his eyes are on Mundus, mouth closed and expression blank. He'll do anything to make master happy and, when he's lucky, Mundus will tell him he's proud of him and fuck his throat with a finger just as large as the demonic cock that's filling him up


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroXV  
> Top Nero Bottom V

V wearing nothing but Nero's jacket while he breeds him


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXRedanteXSparda and VergilXRevergil  
> incest, threesome, nonhuman genitalia, voyeurism, oral  
> Top Spardx Bottom Dante Bottom Redante Top Vergil Bottom Revergil

Dante and ReDante competing for Sparda's attention, ReDante so needy to have a father figure. He has them pleasure him and each other, gives them both praise, lets them fuck his pussy. ReDante is on all fours, Dante draped over his back as Sparda swaps from one hole to the other, and when ReDante cums before Dante, he lets Dante fill his ass while he fucks ReDante's pussy, massaging his hips as he rocks into him, Dante staying still as he recovers. Vergil and ReVergil are just outside and ReVergil is so against listening and what ReDante is doing up until the moment Vergil picks him up and pins him to the door. ReVergil wraps his legs around Vergil's head as he starts eating him out like he's never been fellatted before.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CredoXNero NeroXSanctus  
> voyeurism, nipple play  
> Top Credo Bottom Nero

Sanctus sneaking in and watching how Credo fucks Nero so that he knows exactly what he likes and how best to turn him into Sanctus' whore. He gets caught when he starts feeling himself up to Nero's moans as he sucks on Credo's nipples but when Credo panics over the intrusion, Nero cums from the attention. He comes to Sanctus' room that very night to ask him if he enjoyed the show


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GroupXVergil  
> gagging, choking, deepthroat, orgy, mindbreak, noncon  
> Bottom Vergil

A group of men telling Vergil to get on his knees and they all face fuck him one after another, slapping him with their spit covered cocks and making him gag as they thrust down his throat. He has to be held down for some of the rougher bastards. By the time they're through with him he's a mess of spit, mucous, tears, and cum but he's also a mindless whore, just wanting more cocks, reaching for them, trying to get them hard again so they can choke him again


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXVergil SpardaXDante  
> boys in skirts, incest  
> Top Sparda Botom Vergil Bottom Dante

Sparda buys Dante and Vergil skirts, pleated for Dante, sleek for Vergil, just so he can slide into them easier, whenever he wants to. Dante sits with his legs spread. Vergil bends over a lot. Both so enticing. He loves watching his cum drip down their thighs after.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VXNero  
> sexual conditioning, begging  
> Top V Bottom Nero

V touches Nero's ass once and all his training with The Order comes back at once and he's begging V to fuck him, because with the Order he was just a hole to be fucked when he wasn't on the field and no one's filled him up in so long and V's so big.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXNeroXDante  
> threesome, sleepy sex, somnophilia, oral, incest, trans Vergil, vaginal and anal penetration  
> Top Nero Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Dante being way too tired to think for himself, letting Nero and Vergil help him get to bed. He's undressed and under the covers before he realizes it's not even his bed. Too tired to care. Nero's stroking his lips and Vergil's undressing but he doesn't think. Vergil climbs into bed with him and cuddling is so nice, Dante let's himself get rolled into his back so Vergil can lay on his chest. Nero pulls out his cock and straddles Dante's face, sinking his cock into Dante's mouth. Dante doesn't suck, is slack jawwed as Nero fucks his face. It's nice and slow, not distracting at all, and Vergil's playing with Dante's chest, massaging his pecs before he starts suckling on a nipple. His hand is between his legs and Dante's not thinking about how hard he's getting from Vergil playing with his cock. Nero picks up the pace, turning Dante's head to the side so he can fuck his throat better. Vergil's riding his cock, moaning as Dante hits deep in his pussy. Vergil's hands and mouth constantly work on his breasts. Dante falls asleep with the pair of them talking what they want. He wakes up with his nipples chafed, laying on his side. His cock hurts, still inside Vergil's cum filled pussy. Nero had taken him in his sleep too, a leg thrown over his side, gently rocking his hips in his sleep so it rubs against Dante's prostate.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GroupXDanteXNero  
> Terato, orgy, incest, oviposition, mating  
> Top Dante Bottom Nero

Dante catches Nero fucking the demons they're supposed to be hunting, letting them breed his holes and Dante slides in alongside them. When Dante fucks him he can feel all the eggs rubbing up against his dick and knows he has to fertilize them.


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXDanteXVergil  
> Heat/Rut, oviposition, multiple orgasms, dubcon, bondage, nipple play, oral, threesome, incest  
> Top Sparda Top Dante Top Vergil Bottom Dante Bottom Vergil

Sparda's heats are really rough so he locks himself away to keep everyone else safe, fucking his fist and pretending it's enough. Dante can pick locks though and he and Vergil break into his room to take care of him. They come in when he's asleep and chain him down. He wakes up to his heat having quelled a bit and his sons helping each other push out his eggs so they can ride him again, having been fucked full of them while he slept. The rest of his heat is spent with one fucking him and the other riding him, switching off. They only take breaks to empty themselves so they can take more, and to take naps curled up on Sparda's chest. Sometimes they massage and suck on his tits while they fuck him or suckle on them and his cock while they rest


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero  
> sex toys, fantasizing  
> Bottom Nero

Nero doesn't have a single seat in his room that doesn't have a dildo attached to it. The Order wants his holes open and ready at all times. Good thing he's addicted to cock and wants nothing but the bounce on the toys while fantasizing who will be taking him in front of Sanctus.


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXWesker  
> bullying, masturbation, facial, crossover

Vergil knocking Wesker to the ground, kneeling over him, and masturbating, not letting Wesker touch him until he's cumming and spilling his fluids all over Wesker's face. Then he gets off him and leaves, telling him he's too filthy to fuck


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXV   
> incest, oral, crying, self esteem issues  
> Top Sparda Bottom V

V would choke and gag on cock until he's a mess just to prove something. Sparda would wipe away his tears and spit and kiss his forehead and tell him there's no point to be made before cuddle fucking him so nice and gentle. Never letting him go


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5NeroX3Dante  
> incest, tit fuck, virgin, time travel, cum play

5Nero with his knees in 3dante's shoulders, his cock between 3d's tits and strap, riding his chest until he cums on 3d's face, and then licking his cum off 3d's lips. 3d is a virgin and begging for more but 5n knows his virginity is Vergil's


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MundusXSpardaXDanteXVergil  
> oral, orgy, incest, trans Vergil, nipple play, rimming  
> Top Mundus Top Sparda Bottom Sparda Bottom Dante Bottom Vergil

Mundus holding Sparda open, a cock in Sparda's ass, as if to humiliate him as the twins enter his throne room. How indecent, to walk in on your father writhing in pleasure, but Sparda just moans harder and the twins come to him, Vergil licking around Mundus' cock as Dante sucks his cock. It's a loyalty that Mundus has never seen before and it makes Sparda tighten so nicely around his dick. Soon enough he's fucking Sparda hard as Dante rides him, sucking Daddy's tits as Mundus squeezes and plays with them. Vergil's standing on Mundus' thighs guiding Sparda's head to lick at his pussy while Sparda holds Vergil's ass cheeks apart so Dante's can tongue fuck him as well. It's nothing that Mundus ever expected and he fills Sparda so so full, thinking about what he can do with this perfect family.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadowXVXVergil  
> terato, threesome, selfcest  
> Top Shadow Bottom Vergil

Vergil lying on his back with V rutting against him, moaning into his mouth, barely coherent, as Shadow fucks load after load into him without break


	45. Chapter 45

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VX3VergilX5Vergil   
> threesome, selfcest, fingering, time travel  
> Top V Bottom Vergils

3V and 5V coming to appreciate their humanity by laying side by side, gingerly kissing, while V pounds their holes, switching every few minutes from one to the other, fingering whoever he isn't in


	46. Chapter 46

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXVergil  
> mutual noncon, crying, knotting, size difference, terato, trans vergil, vaginal penetration, trauma  
> Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Dante being mind controlled and made absolutely feral to knock Vergil to the ground, tear his clothes off and shove himself inside. Vergil too shocked to fight back even though Dante's so big and it hurts so bad, he can only hold on and cry. Dante doesn't come back to himself until his deeply knotted in Vergil's pussy and dumping cum into him, unable to tear free until his adrenaline's calmed down enough for him to get out of dt and he just keeps apologizing and wiping away Vergil's tears but Vergil won't look at him


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MundusXSpardaXVergil  
> voyeurism, mutual noncon, trans Vergil, vaginal, torture, touch starved  
> Top Sparda X Bottom Vergil

When Mundus is working on Nelo Angelo he's had Sparda for a long time but Sparda is too hard to control. To test his grip on Vergil he sends him to the cells where Sparda is kept and made to ride him. Vergil's torture is intense and Sparda is trying to help him, tying to heal the damage, trying to get Vergil to recognize him and come back to himself, but Vergil's pussy is so tight and feels so good that he half loses himself to the way his son bounces on his cock. It's been so long since anyone's touched him and Vergil feels so good and is so beautiful that he cums hard into his pussy, filling him up, all while Mundus watches and laughs about how hard Sparda is trying to get his son back.


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXV  
> mutual noncon, mind control, incest, bone breaking, crying, unconscious sex  
> Top Dante Bottom V

Mind controlled Dante shoving V against his desk upon meeting him, the control triggered by his scent, hiking up his jacket and tearing down his pants before fucking him. V screaming and sobbing, trying to fight him off. V's too weak, too small, to fight Dante off but he tries so Dante pins his wrists behind his back as he pounds him harder, cumming without noticing and continuing to fuck him. His grip is too tight and he snaps V's wrists. He can't stop, keeps fucking well past V passing out.


	49. Chapter 49

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MundusXVergilXNeroxDante  
> mind control, mutual noncon, incest, voyeurism, showing off  
> Top Nero Bottom Vergil

The twins and Nero going up against Mundus and the moment Vergil sees him his mind is taken back. Dante is knocked to the side, unable to do anything to stop Mundus from hurting Vergil and Nero. He has the pair put on a show for him, touching one another, making out, Nero has to strip Vergil and he's so appalled at it but he has to finger him, pleasure him, and the relationship they've been building is destroyed. Nero fucks him in front of Mundus and Dante, and Vergil moans so prettily cumming on Nero's cock.


	50. Chapter 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VXVergil  
> gore, cannibalism, selfcest  
> Top V Bottom Vergil

Vergil getting gutted and V fucking the wound, alternating between kissing him and sucking the spilled intestines clean. Vergil wrapping his legs around V's hips to force him deeper, wanting more as the pain burns through him.


	51. Chapter 51

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXDanteXVergil  
> nipple play, lactation, intercrural, incest  
> Top Sparda Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Dante and Sparda trapping Vergil between them, not fucking him, but rubbing their cocks against him and their tits against his face. He had to balance them, suck and play with their nipples, until there's nothing left before they'll fuck him and he loves every second .


	52. Chapter 52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXNeroXVergil  
> incest, threesome, heat, nipple play, trans Vergil, fingering, pregnancy talk, crying  
> Top Sparda Top Nero Bottom Vergil

Vergil sucking on Sparda's tits, hands jerking him off frantically, while he's in heat, needing a cock inside of him, needing to be bred. He's on his knees, ready for it, but Nero is behind him, just eating him out until he starts crying from how horny he is. But Sparda strokes his hair and his back, shushing him, and Nero licks harder. They can't start until Dante's there or the twins will be insufferable later so, for the moment, it's just foreplay and comforting. Sparda pulls him up and into his arms, kissing his tears away and Nero wraps around him from behind, a hand going down to play with his clit while the other teases his nipples, and they're both promising Vergil that he's going to be round with seed, that they'll knock him up, that they're going to take care of him


	53. Chapter 53

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order of the SwordXNero  
> panties, boys in skirts, slapping, gagging  
> Bottom Nero

Nero only allowed to wear a skirt so that he can get fucked by any knight that passes by. He gets punished if they catch him wearing underwear by stuffing them in his mouth and smacking him around before fucking him harder than normal so he starts wearing underwear more and more


	54. Chapter 54

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Order of the SwordXNero  
> orgy, ritual sex  
> Bottom Nero

Nero being used as a graduation reward, every acolyte of the order gets to fuck him in this massive orgy when they become knights


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXNeroXVergilXDante   
> mating press, incest, oviposition, pregnancy stuff  
> Top Sparda Bottom Nero Bottom Vergil Bottom Dante

Sparda mating pressing his boys to ensure his eggs go in as deep as they can. Maybe plugging them up after so they can't push the eggs out until they're ready to hatch and he can kiss their bellies and tell them how pretty they are knocked up


	56. Chapter 56

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ArkhamXVergil  
> ritual sex, noncon, incest, age gap  
> Top Arkham Bottom Vergil

Arkham tricks Vergil into a ritual where he steals his demonic energy, making him practically human, and rapes him in the ritual circle. Arkham is too strong for Vergil to fight and Vergil body feels wrong without the demonic energy. He can only take it and cry, the sounds carrying down the corridors to Dante who rushes in. Arkham offers Vergil's holes to Dante, playing on their rivalry, but Dante chases him off because he's always loved Vergil. Vergil can barely walk but Dante wraps him in his coat and takes care of him.


	57. Chapter 57

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VXNeroXVergil  
> Nipple play, intercrural, incest, threesome, selfcest, trans Vergil  
> Top V Top Nero Bottom Nero Bottom Vergil

V holding Nero in his lap, thrusting his cock between Nero's thighs, and twisting Nero's pierced nipples until he's squirming. Vergil straddling the pair with Nero's cock barely touching his pussy while he feeds Nero his tits and makes out with V.


	58. Chapter 58

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ArkhamXVergilXCerberus  
> knotting, terato, praise, trans Vergil, multiple penetration, tummy inflation  
> Top Cerberus Bottom Vergil

Arkham petting Vergil's hair and telling him what a good little slut he is while Cerberus pins him down and knots him, two cocks in Vergil's ass and the third in his pussy, so much cum that his tummy's round and aching


	59. Chapter 59

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CerberusXSparda  
> knotting, oviposition, breeding, terato, incest  
> Top Sparda Top Cerberus Bottom Cerberus Bottom Sparda

initially the Cerberus clan were bigger, meaner, and more akin to hydra but Mundus needed an army so Sparda became the first demon outside the clan to breed with them. He fucked the Cerberus king over and over, pouring his eggs into the other and taking the king's knot, getting filled so full of pups. Their offspring is more powerful magically but weaker bodied, smaller, have only 3 heads, and are perfect for Mundus. And Sparda would fuck them too, create a whole other clan, producing puppies for years


	60. Chapter 60

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VXVergil  
> Selfcest, gore, bloodplay  
> Top V Bottom Vergil

V fucking Vergil all slow and tender, reciting love poems in his ear, an arm wrapped tenderly around his waist as the other grips Yamato and twists it where it's deeply embedded in Vergil's chest, slicing his hand on the blade so their blood mixes


	61. Chapter 61

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroXDante  
> incest, nipple play, chastity,   
> Top Dante Bottom Nero

Nero slipping into Dante's room while he's napping to play with his tits. He pushes up Dante's shirt and gently massages them watching how they move between his fingers. Dante's fully awake, watching him, but Nero's too focused to notice. When he starts sucking on Dante's nipple Dante grabs him but the back of his head and pulls him close, shoves more of his pec into Nero's mouth and moans. Nero sucks and tugs and lavishes Dante's tits while Dante humps his leg, it just feels so good. Dante's cock is hard and leaking and he strips them both from the waist down. Nero's such a good boy, never stops attending to Dante's chest and he's already wearing his cage. His pathetic dick locked away. Dante fondles the metal anyway, gropes Nero's balls, makes him whine, before he flips them. He sinks into Nero's heat with ease and starts to fuck him in earnest, chasing his pleasure, half crushing Nero with his tits. Nero loves it, loves the taste of Dante's sweat, loves the feeling of a nipple in his mouth, loves getting fucked like an animal because Dante knows he can take it. He's so rough and he jerks Nero off through the cage. He shoves in so deep, so hard, that Nero sees stars when Dante cums and he keeps going until Nero cums too. He pulls out but just turns them so Nero can use his swollen chapped breast as a pillow as they take a nap


	62. Chapter 62

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ShadowXVergil  
> oral, terato, trans Vergil  
> Top Shadow Bottom Vergil

Vergil on hands and knees, trying to pull away from the overwhelming pleasure of a rough cat tongue licking at his clit. It's so rough as Shadow gingerly eats him out, so casual, but the texture is so intense it has Vergil's legs shaking as he cums


	63. Chapter 63

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXVergil  
> past abuse, hurt/comfort, incest, crying  
> Top Sparda Bottom Vergil

Mundus having branded Vergil, right in the middle of his back, and never letting it heal right so now he's got a scar to remind him who owns him. But he's been free for years and he's home and when Sparda holds him, when he kisses him and spoils him, even when they make love, Vergil hides his back. He's so ashamed that he'll never be a Sparda again, that he'll always be tainted by Mundus. Sparda slowly eases him into showing him his back and what he sees makes him want to cry but he can't because he knows that would break Vergil. So he kisses the mangled scar instead and runs his fingers over it and holds Vergil so tightly when he cries. He lays him down on the bed and slowly fucks him while tracing Sparda's own seal on Vergil's back. It's not real, just drawn on with his finger but there's an echo to it that stays in Vergil's nerves. He wants to be owned by Sparda. He just wants to be his good boy. He's so sorry he ruined what Sparda gave him. But Sparda kisses his tears away and is so patient and kind while Vergil's mind heals and he can be Sparda's again.


	64. Chapter 64

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroXSpardaXDanteXVergil  
> Incest, sex pollen, age gap, multiple orgasms, fingering, oral, virginity, nonhuman genitalia, vaginal, anal, cervix penetration  
> Top Sparda Top Dante Top Nero Bottom Nero Bottom Vergil

Nero getting hit hard with sex pollen and it makes him feel sick, makes his so hot and feverish, he jerks off before he's gotten back to the van, to Dante and Nico. He's so flushed, so hard it hurts, and he tries to hide it because he's never hear the end of it from Nico, but Dante had been around, he's seen this, probably experienced it before. He takes Nero right to Sparda when they get home, strips him down, explains what's happening while kneeling between Nero's legs. Sparta helps, sucking Nero off while Dante time and fingers him, stretching out Nero's holes. He's never bottomed before so Sparda gets his virginity, fucking his slick pussy while Dante keeps working on his ass, making Nero cum twice before Sparda spills into him. He pulls out but holds Nero close, promising him the take care of him. Then it's Dante's turn and he's harder, rougher than Sparda was but just as caring as he adds to the mess in his pussy. Of course, Sparda gets to fuck his ass first as well and Dante calls Vergil in to help. For a long while Vergil stands to the side and watches as Nero cums over and over, father and brother fucking Nero's holes at the same time. Nero's silently crying from the stimulation and exhaustion and he's still so needy. But Vergil starts directing, has Nero positioned so he's taking both and has his purpling dick free. Vergil rides Nero while his gaping holes are fucked by less and less human cocks as Sparda and Dante start losing control of their forms. It's in Vergil's pussy that Nero finds his cure and he cums every last drop into Vergil's cervix, finally falling asleep


	65. Chapter 65

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroXVergilXV  
> incest, selfect, oral  
> Top V Top Nero Bottom Nero Bottom Vergil

Nero on his hands and knees, Vergil's hands gently carding through his hair as he directs Nero in eating him out all while Nero is losing his mind from the tight grip on his waist as V pounds into him. V's all dirty talk and Vergil's all praise


	66. Chapter 66

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroXDante  
> incest, voyeurism, rimming, zoophilia, terato, knotting, sex toys, masturbation, facial  
> Bottom Dante Bottom Nero

Dante befriends a hellhound through the power of pizza and brings him home to the shop. Nero loves him but doesn't know why Dante's so into training him. Not until Dante says "pounce" and the dog knocks Nero to the ground. Dante helps with Nero's pants and when Dante says "kiss" there's a flaming barbed tongue lapping at Nero's hole. He spreads his legs, moans, and when that tongue enters him he starts thrusting onto it. He's so close he yelps when Dante says "heel". He whimpers and whines, a dog himself, begging for more. Then Dante says "mount" and the demon is climbing onto his back, pushing it's massive pronged cock into Nero, needing help to get both ridged heads inside. Nero's tongue lolls, eyes rolling back as the demon humps him, everything too warm. He catches sight of Dante, fucking himself with a toy while he watches, jerking off at the same time. Nero tries to put on a show but there's no need, it feels so good and then there's more, a big lumpy knot like lava rock pushing against him. He has to breathe and relax and the knot goes in, both cumming after a few more thrusts. The hellhound's ejaculate feels like magma and there's so much of it. He lies there, breathing, when Dante kneels by his head and rubs his cock between his hand and Nero's cheek until he cums with a groan, spilling into Nero's hair


	67. Chapter 67

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXV  
> slapping, beating, hair pulling, dom/sub, hurt/comfort, oral, crying, self esteem issues  
> Top Dante Bottom V

V comes to Dante with a proposition. He'll let Dante do whatever he wants to V but only after he's punished V for lying and disappointing and all these made up things that V's internalized. Dante agrees and slaps him, hard, knocking him to the ground. He hits V a few times before roughly grabbing him by the hair and forcing him on Dante's cock, fucking his throat. He plays at fucking V with his cane but slaps it against his ass instead. He's rough and V's crying but the moment V asks if Dante really hates him this much, the sobs that Dante expected from the pain turning into desperate cries of self hatred, Dante stops immediately. He gathers V up in his arms, rocks and cries with him, kisses him, tells him he loves him because that's the truth. V wanted to be worth that love


	68. Chapter 68

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VXNeroXShadow  
> surprise, double penetration, terato, oral  
> Top V Top Shadow Bottom Nero

Nero lying on his stomach, lazily sucking V off when Shadow climbs onto Nero's back and starts humping him. Nero tries to wave Shadow off but V tells him to relax, not fight it, as he gently thrusts into Nero's mouth. Shadow's cock catches and he shoves in, making Nero whimper and start to fight. Shadow's big and strong and his cock is barbed, it feels weird inside Nero. But V tells him he's doing so well and it'll feel good in a moment as he slides himself under the pair. It does feel good, eventually, so good Nero can't even think about what V is doing until he's already lined up and pushing in, his cock right alongside Shadow's. It's so much, it's too much, and V kisses his hair and holds him steady until he's ready for V to resume his lazy thrusts while Shadow fucks him so rough


	69. Chapter 69

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXLeonXDanteXChris  
> crossover, trans Vergil, trans Leon, oral, sex toys, mating press, multiple orgasms, voyeurism, incest, vaginal, anal  
> Top Dante Top Chris Bottom Vergil Bottom Leon

Vergil being so curious about why Dante's into Leon that when Dante and Chris go out to a bar he makes Leon stay behind. The conversation is quick and cut off by Vergil pushing Leon down onto the bed, his legs spreading on instinct. He pulls Leon's pants down to eat him out and Leon's so sensitive, his moans so pretty and coming so easily. He cums with a yelp in Vergil's mouth before Vergil's nude too, fishing out a double ended dildo and moving Leon into a mating press. He's ruthless as he fucks it, moving it into Leon's soaking cunt and Leon grabs a hold of him, begging for more while kissing him. He's so human, no obvious in his desperation, it's completely foreign to Vergil, so hot, he gives him exactly what he wants, more. And when Dante and Chris come back, Vergil's still fucking Leon. The 2 newcomers watch for a while, as Leon's brought to his fifth orgasm, before Chris picks Vergil up, surprising him into a fight, and pulls him down, flush, so he's balls deep in his ass. Dante does the same with Leon but far more gently, a bit of lube before entering him. And he grabs the dildo, puts it back in his brothers pussy and seats Leon against him, so they're both full in their asses and pussies, chests squished together. It's easy for them to kiss like this, to breathe in each other's moans, as they're pounded into from behind that they don't need to do anything to fuck each other with the toy.


	70. Chapter 70

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?XV  
> orgy, prostitution, virginity  
> Top V Bottom V

V needs money so he goes to the skeeziest bar in town and bends over the counter, announcing he's up for anyone to use him however they want as long as they pay. That's how he loses his virginity, gets fucked till he passes out, gets coated in cum and booze, and pays Dante. He's gets his good fair share of cocks and pussies, flipped over so married women could ride him while their husbands fuck his ass. Only his mouth is off limits because that's for the bartender to use as much as they want


	71. Chapter 71

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXVergil  
> incest, begging, sounding  
> Bottom Dante

Dante begging Vergil' to suck him off, or ride him, or jerk him off, but Vergil just holds his cock steady while he inserts the rod, making eyes contact the whole time. He pulls it out just to let it sink back and make Dante squirm.


	72. Chapter 72

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reVergilXBob  
> pre-op trans Vergil, noncon, filming, torture  
> Top Bob Bottom Vergil

Dante leaves the news station when hearing about the raid instead of killing Bob. He's able to save Kat but SWAT takes Vergil instead. Mundus tortures him for information but Vergil's present for all of it since he can't enter Limbo without Kat. When he's beaten and bloody and still hasn't broken or dted he gives him to Bob as recompense for fighting Dante. To the humans it looks like he's interviewing the terrorist, hidden behind his mask, but those who can see the truth can see Bob molesting him, pulling him into his lap and rubbing Vergil's clit through his clothes, kissing his cracked lips, slowly undressing him and playing with his breasts. He points out all the cameras as he forces Vergil's legs open and puts him on the desk, fingering his pussy.


	73. Chapter 73

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SanctusXNeroXDante   
> incest, voyeurism, age gap  
> Top Sanctus Bottom Nero   
> continuation with collaboration: https://twitter.com/wankaworm/status/1304489227032223744

Instead of Dante showing up in dmc4 during mass he comes in while Nero is delivering his report on his latest hunt, which he always does while bouncing on Sanctus' cock, stumbling over his words as he pants through pleasure. Sanctus touches him, pulls his hair and twists him so he can inspect Nero's body for damage. Nero doesn't even notice that they aren't alone but Sanctus makes eyes contact with Dante as he licks over Nero's side. He goes harder, makes Nero trip over his words, and starts fingering Nero while fucking him in order to entice Dante. Dante's never seen anything like it. Nero's back is arched as he fumbles through the conversation but Sanctus sounds so calm. Nero's hole is stretched so wide Dante could join if he wasn't frozen. Nero cums the moment he looks back and see Dante watching


	74. Chapter 74

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ReVergilXReDante  
> incest, sex toys, cum eating, masturbation  
> Bottom Dante

Reboot Dante coming back to the base after fucking every stranger interested in him, pulling Vergil to bed, straddling his head and pulling out the plug. He sits on Vergil's tongue and feeds him every load he got while jerking himself


	75. Chapter 75

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXSparda  
> incest, age gap, crying, virginity  
> Top Dante Bottom Sparda

Dante and Vergil have only ever bottomed. Sparda let's them play with each other but only ever with toys. It's only after Dante's proved himself in battle that he's allowed to top Sparda and he starts crying almost as soon as he's fully in because Daddy feels so good


	76. Chapter 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXNeroX?  
> orgy, terato, incest, cum inflation, knotting, double penetration  
> Top Dante Bottom Nero

Dante holding Nero down and praising him, playing with his nipples, playing with his cock, and helping him keep his legs open while all sorts of demons fuck him, filling him so full and making him writhe on their varied cocks. His stomach is round with cum but Dante just pushes on it between rounds to empty him for more. He pets Nero's hair when demons knot him, he starts touching himself when Nero starts taking 2 cocks at once. Eventually Dante can't hold back and holds Nero still by the neck while he fucks his throat


	77. Chapter 77

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXCerberus  
> Size difference, terato, knotting, temperature play, electro stim, cum inflation, double penetration, frotting  
> Top Cerberus Bottom Dante

Dante riding all 3 of Cerberus' cocks, getting him to the edge before pulling off and getting on a difference 1. They're all massive and have their own effects, 1 hot, 1 cold, 1 shocking. He can eventually get 2 in and cums from the mix of effects. When the first cums in him he's filled with ice cold seed, stomach bloated. He's stuck on the knot and finally gets a break, wrapping his arms around the other 2 and frotting them. When he's free he takes the hot 1 and when the knots almost in Cerberus pressed the electric cock In with it, fucking Dante hard, well is his limits, fucking him alongside his knot until he can shove both knots into Dante's barely conscious body. The heat of the 2nd cock at least makes it easier for the 3rd to enter but he clenches with each shock and when Cerberus cums Dante Spills every drop of his own ejaculate on Cerberus' underbelly before fully passing out, his guts flooded close to bursting with demonic seed


	78. Chapter 78

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RedanteXSpardaXDante  
> Incest, selfcest, voyeurism

There's just something about redante watching with so much jealousy as Dante gets spoiled and fucked by Daddy. When he's both hard and so so sad that he'd never get that with Sparda, only to be invited in and gets taken care of by Sparda and Dante together


	79. Chapter 79

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CredoXNeroXSanctus  
> somnophilia, incest  
> Top Credo Bottom Nero   
> Continued with Collaboration: https://twitter.com/wankaworm/status/1305712953602105344

Credo waking up hard and wet, Nero sucking Credo's cock till his nose is in Credo's pubes. This only happens when Sanctus is out of town and Nero's feeling needy. He come onto Credo's lap and rides him, calling out for Sanctus the whole time


	80. Chapter 80

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXV  
> crying, praise, fingering, self esteem issues  
> Top Sparda Bottom V

Sparda holding V gently, running his hands over his chest and stomach, pressing kisses into his hair and along his cheeks, telling him how good he is, how worthy he is, how much he loves him, and V can't handle the praise. He starts crying before Sparda's even started fingering him. V covers his mouth as Sparda slowly opens him up, never shutting up. He kisses V's tears away and asks him what's wrong when he lays him down on his back. V just shakes his head because if he says it's because Sparda is lying, he knows Sparda will stop the moment Sparda enters him, holding him close, running his hand through V's hair, V can't stop but say "daddy" over and over again, telling him how good it feels, how badly he's missed him, how he wants to be good for Sparda. But he's already perfect, loved and cherished. All the fears that Vergil struggles with come bubbling up, his weaknesses and failures, and Sparda forgives them all, treats him with reverence. He fills V up with his words and his cock, praising him so much. V cums from how much he's loved, finally believing it


	81. Chapter 81

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteX?  
> gunplay, Russian roulette, gore  
> Bottom Dante

Dante riding some mortal when he gets bored and steals their gun. He takes out all the bullets but one and then puts the barrel of the gun in his own mouth before pulling the trigger. He forces the human to play Russian roulette with him. The poor human is terrified but Dante is so tight when the gun goes off and he deep throats it before putting it to the humans temple and firing. Of course, Dante's counting and knows right where the bullet is going, he cums while blowing his brains out. Once he's healed he's alone but full of cum


	82. Chapter 82

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroX?XDante  
> prostitution, pheromones, terao, oviposition, multiple orgasms, assisted breeding, egg laying, spitroasting  
> Bottom Nero

Devil May Cry gets paid per demon they kill so Nero sprays himself down with pheromones and goes to an empusa hive. He let's the demons fuck him, lay their eggs in him, as he cums over and over again, swallowing their cocks and ovipositors, eggs in his throat making him choke and gag. They fill his belly from both ends and he's cramping but it feels so good. He's safe the entire time, Dante's there killing off the bigger ones and the ones that have finished. He even helps with the demons that can't find space inside Nero's holes. Once the hive is flushed and Nero's spent Dante has to carry him home and help him get the eggs out. He is the eggs somewhere safe so they can start a new hive they can do the same thing in a month


	83. Chapter 83

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXVXUrizen  
> bondage, fingering, selfcest, toys, tentacles  
> Top Urizen Top V Bottom V Bottom Vergil

Vergil using V's cane in bondage, looping it under V's knees and then behind his neck so he's in a full nelson position, unable to do anything as Vergil licks and sucks his cock till he's hard, finger him and fuck him with a vibrator, ride V's cock for his own pleasure. Once he and V have both cum Vergil pushes down so they're stuck together, V still inside, the toy removed, and Urizen gets to fuck both of their asses with his tentacles until V cums again in Vergil's pussy


	84. Chapter 84

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXVergil  
> incest, noncon, somno, trans, drugged  
> Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Vergil has really bad insomnia so he takes really strong sleeping aids. Once he's out there no waking him up. Dante takes advantage and fills up that pretty little pussy every night, tells Vergil how much he loves him, and eats him out


	85. Chapter 85

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXMundus

Sparda and Mundus being lovers for centuries starting as equals and everything soft and tender between them but over time Mundus got more and more powerful and Sparda had to be more controlling but he only wanted to take care of Mundus and make him feel loved


	86. Chapter 86

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeloXDante  
> incest, previous abuse, conditioning, bondage  
> Top Dante Bottom Nelo

Nelo's quiet and emotionless, obedient, after Mundus' defeat, for a time. But he gets antsy, gets violent, and will randomly attack Dante. Dante ends up muzzling him and chaining him down and that helps but he feels so guilty for it. One night Nelo comes into his bed and rubs against him, still bound. There's not much he can do but he's desperate to get Dante off. Dante doesn't understand. He doesn't want to hurt his brother, but when Nelo starts to act like a feral beast over not getting fucked, Dante pins him down and fucks him. Slowly at first but soon he's pounding Nelo into the mattress just because he feels so good. Dante's never cum so hard and when they're done Nelo is back to normal, back to being obedient and soft. He just got so used to Mundus fucking him that he thought that he has being punished by Dante when he wasn't fucking him. Now, whenever Nelo starts to act out Dante knows that he just needs to be treated roughly, his holes or throat fucked until Dante's hips hurt


	87. Chapter 87

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXNeroXVergil  
> incest, threesome, trans, clit sex, nonhuman genitalia, terato, hand holding  
> Top Dante Top Vergil Bottom Nero

Dante holding Nero up, holding his thighs wide, and fucking him so gently from behind, his big cock stretching Nero's ass obscenely. He has to be because Vergil is so rough, claws scratching Nero's arms, teeth drawing blood at his shoulders. Vergil's clit, in sdt, is just as big as Dante's massive human cock, and he's using it to fuck Nero's pussy. It's so much, too much, but it's all he's wanted, to be this close to both of them. He's half terrified Vergil's going to tear it off when he wraps a hand around Nero's cock but he strokes it in time with his thrusts, making Nero cum so fast, splattering Vergil's chassis. Dante growls in his ear and his cock is spilling, he can feel so much cum spurting out, can feel how it drips when Dante pulls out. Vergil goes harder, fucks Nero until his legs are shaking, his head thrown back in pleasure as he roars. When he turns back he's exhausted, both of them are, and Dante lays them both out and eats them out, telling them how hot they both were. Vergil holds Nero's hand throughout


	88. Chapter 88

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXDante  
> period sex, trans, incest  
> Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Vergil spends his periods alternating between cramping and terribly horny and Dante knows that marathon sex is a good cure for both. Vergil wants affection more than usual and demands Dante hold his hand or embrace him when they fuck


	89. Chapter 89

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXMUndus VergilXSpardaXDante  
> age gap, size difference, incest, sex addiction, somnophilia, trans Vergil, terato, stomach bulge, voyeurism, cockwarming  
> Top Mundus Top Sparda Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Vergil goes into Mundus' chambers to prove himself. He knows Sparda fucked Mundus and he can do anything Sparda did. Unfortunately it's only a few minutes of bouncing on Mundus' massive cock, visibly stretching his tummy, before he's addicted. He sneaks back, over and over, sucking Mundus off, taking him anally and vaginally, masturbating at his feet, worshipping Mundus. Sometimes he has to do favors before he can get fucked. He does them happily, anything to be filled up Mundus' cum. He never wants it to end. Dante catches him one night, follows him, watches as Vergil kneels before Mundus and holds himself open so the demons Mundus summons can breed Vergil for his amusement. Dante jacks off watching his twin cum repeatedly before Mundus picks him up and impales him on his cock. Mundus kisses him, plays with his nipples and clit, while pounding Vergil's cum filled pussy. When he's done Vergil can barely walk but Dante can't help him without being found out. He tells Sparda what Vergil's up to and the pair of them have to cure Vergil's addiction. They stay with him at all times, keeping him full of cock. He sobs, for Mundus, but Sparda kisses him so sweetly and Dante holds him so gently. He sleeps as a cockwarmer and wakes to a being fucks. It takes months for him to be cured but then he's addicted to them instead


	90. Chapter 90

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXVergil  
> bondage, sex toys  
> Top Vergil Bottom Dante

Dante so horny he'll let anyone fuck him, anything, he's humping pillows and chairs, inviting demons that would rather kill him to fill him up. Eventually Vergil's had enough and ties him to the bed so he can fuck Dante with every toy they own


	91. Chapter 91

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXNeloXDanteXNero  
> multiple penetration, incest, age gap, gangbang  
> Top Sparda Top Nero Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Nelo's so big, he can take Dante's cock with ease. It's only when Sparda suggests Nero help them out that he reacts and even then he's not as responsive as Vergil was. It's when Sparda pushes in along the other two that Nelo starts to moan, tipping his head back onto Daddy's shoulder. He's still not Vergil, but this is a start, and it feels so good for them to rub their cocks together in Nelo's pussy they never want to stop. Nelo has his first orgasm this way, when Sparda tilts his head back to kiss him


	92. Chapter 92

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXVergil  
> incest, oral, oviposition, choking  
> Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Dante fucking Vergil's throat, loving the way he sputters and drools before he accidently starts to push his eggs into Vergil through the ovipositor on the bottom of his cock. It feels too good for Dante to stop and he holds Vergil's head steady as he thrusts in and out of his mouth, the eggs making a definite bulge in Vergil's throat as they make their way down. He's choking and making these awful gagging sounds but he's also clinging to Dante so tightly that he can't get away, keeps him there after he cums


	93. Chapter 93

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroX?  
> blasphemy  
> Bottom Nero

Nero not knowing how to get his rocks off after the order has turned him into their personal whore so he goes from church to church to seduce their priests and get pounded in front of their varied altars


	94. Chapter 94

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXNeroXDante  
> oviposition  
> Bottom Nero Bottom Dante Bottom Vergil

A clutch of eggs is so big that none of them can hold a clutch for more than a few hours at a time so Vergil, Dante, and Nero just keep passing them between each other, pushing them out and shoving them into each other's holes


	95. Chapter 95

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SpardaXVergilXDante  
> oviposition, incest, age gap  
> Top Sparda Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Sparda fills Vergil up with eggs before he leaves on a trip, giving Dante the responsibility of keeping Vergil safe and guaranteeing the eggs are fertilized by fucking Vergil as much as he can


	96. Chapter 96

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXDante  
> bondage, ptsd, incest  
> Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Vergil asking Dante to tie him down but the moment mobility is taken from him he starts to panic, unable to fight the fear of Mundus he'd asked Dante to help him get over. But Dante's so gentle with him, so patient, he kisses him and comforts him, brings him back and soothes away the terror. It's not until Vergil is steady that Dante starts eating him out, positioning Vergil so he can always see him. It's the sweetest Dante has ever fucked him after that, promising that he'll protect Vergil and never let him go again


	97. Chapter 97

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXNeroXSparda  
> age gap, incest, size difference, fingering, sex toys  
> Top Vergil Top Sparda Bottom Nero

Vergil being so diligent in fingering Nero open, putting a toy in him and his fingers along the side, using far more like lube than usual. He had to make sure Nero can take Sparda's huge cock for his first time without any pain.


	98. Chapter 98

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteX?  
> gunplay, attempted noncon  
> Bottom Dante

Someone tries to rape Dante but when they point a gun at his head he starts sucking on it of his own volition, moaning obscenely as he touches himself, already ridiculously hard. He shocks his attacker by knocking him down and riding him like a slut


	99. Chapter 99

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXV  
> dick stepping, selfcest, sex toys  
> Top Vergil Bottom V

Vergil stepping on V's dick as he chokes him over and over by fucking his throat with a double ended dildo. Letting him cough out big wads of mucous between thrusts. V cums when Vergil shoves it all the way in and holds V's nose closed


	100. Chapter 100

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeloX?  
> experimentation, terato, dubcon  
> Bottom Nelo

The Order finding more than just Yamato and armor on the shore but Nelo Angelo as well and they take him to the labs. They do all sorts of tests on him and try cloning him, using him to breed more test subjects and fucking him when they need stress relief


	101. Chapter 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroXCredo  
> nipple play, incest, knotting,  
> Top Nero Bottom Credo

Nero's first and last time having full dick privileges was when Credo was injured and horny and Nero got to top him. But Nero didn't realize his dick was different from a normal persons and when he was close he shoved in deep, forcing his knot into Credo and getting stuck. Neither one of them knew what a knot was and panicked but it hurt so bad when Nero tried to pull out that Credo made him stop. They were forced to rest and cuddle up as they tried to figure out what to do. But Nero's head was directly on Credo's chest so he started messing with his nipples, sucking and biting them, squeezing Credo's tits. His knot was resting directly on Credo's prostate and it got Credo so horny that he eventually begged Nero to fuck him when all he could do was thrust a few inches but Credo still came super hard


	102. Chapter 102

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXV  
> oral, choking, bloodplay  
> Top Dante Bottom V

Dante fucking V's throat as payment and he's so big and V's so new that it splits his lip and Dante just paints his skin with the blood before shoving in deeper and rutting against V's jaw, testicles slapping his chin. V struggling and fighting to breathe, face turning dark as bubbles of snot form from his nose and he's making the most depraved gagging sounds as he clutches Dante's hips for support. When he's allowed to breathe he coughs up mucous that Dante wipes off with his hair. He's made a complete mess before Dante cums on his face. He pats V on the cheek and sits back watching as V jacks off on his filthy floor, too turned on to wait for privacy. Next time Dante plans to DT in his mouth and knot him but this is good enough for now


	103. Chapter 103

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXDanteXNero  
> incest, dubcon, marking, age gap  
> Top Nero Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Dante holding Vergil down, his knees on Vergil's shoulders and his hands holding Vergil's legs up and open. This way he can't get away, can't avoid Nero. He's in the perfect position for Nero to do whatever he wants to him. So Nero takes his time. He licks at Vergil, sucks, marks his thighs with hickies and bites, and eventually pushes in. Vergil's so tight and warm, Nero fucks him hard. Dante's so turned on watching his brother's body take Nero that he leans back, hoisting Vergil's legs up more, so he can fuck his mouth.


	104. Chapter 104

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXV  
> drunk sex, blood play, incest

Dante and V getting wasted together and V says something that shocks him to the point he shatters the bottle in his hand. V just climbs into his lap and licks up the blood, sucks on his fingers, humps against his still clothed cock


	105. Chapter 105

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ArkhamXVergil  
> praise, age play, daddy issues  
> Top Arkham Bottom Vergil

Arkham praising Vergil, comforting him, letting him into his bed. Vergil see him as he once was, a father, and he's so desperate for a father to love and protect him, one who will be proud of him when he reaches his goal. When asked he spreads his legs or his lips anything, just to keep Arkham there and pleased with him. Vergil's so easy to manipulate, young, native, and desperate. He let's Arkham do whatever he wishes with him, it's just a body, after all.


	106. Chapter 106

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXVergil  
> noncon, incest, bondage, oviposition  
> Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Dante literally chaining Vergil to the floor to keep him from leaving again, loose and stretched at all times so he can fuck and fill him whenever he wants and Vergil can't even get the eggs out on his own due to the position


	107. Chapter 107

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXKyrieXNero  
> age gap, cuck, incest  
> Top Dante Bottom Kyrie

Kyrie has bottomed once and it was when Dante found out Nero had never topped her. He's pulled her in close, held her by the hair, and breathed on her scent. He's had Nero undress and kiss her and Dante held her in his lap as Nero licked her open, fondling her breasts and kissing down her shoulder. Nero was only allowed to sit at the edge of the bed and watch as Dante stretched her pussy further with his cock and wrap his hands around her waist, bouncing her up and down as she squealed in pleasure.


	108. Chapter 108

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VergilXDante  
> trauma, incest  
> Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Vergil has lots of nightmares, about their childhood, about Mundus, about what happened after. He's been alone so long but now he's got Dante sneaking into his bed to scare the trauma away and wrap his arms around Vergil while he pretends he didn't wake up. It's the only way he can sleep through the night. And in the morning he's always so grateful, waking Dante up with his body, sucking him off or riding him. He's worried it's manipulative, make Dante want to come back, but he's missed Dante's face in pleasure so badly. The first time Dante fucks him after hell, when they're safe, Vergil just grabs a tight hold of him, buries his face in his shoulder, and tries to hide that he's crying because he's missed Dante so much and thought that Dante wouldn't want him like this anymore.


	109. Chapter 109

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroXVergil  
> incest, punishment, trans, crying  
> Top Nero Bottom Vergil

Vergil keeps disobeying Nero after their fight stop the Qliphoth so Nero grabs Vergil's tail and fucks his pussy with it until Vergil's crying from the stimulation


	110. Chapter 110

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXNero  
> oviposition, incest, age gap  
> Top Dante Bottom Nero

Nero absolutely begging Dante to stuff him full of eggs at all times. He'll do anything for it, will fuck demons in front of Dante, will dress up, anything Dante wants. He just needs to be full all the time, can't cum without being stuffed


	111. Chapter 111

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DanteXVergil  
> possessiveness, dubcon, incest, stabbing  
> Top Dante Bottom Vergil

Vergil getting tired of Dante's constant flirting so he pins him down with summon swords and takes what he wants, sucking Dante's cock till he's hard and riding him till he's full of cum. All while Dante's laughing that all Vergil had to do was ask


	112. Chapter 112

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroX?  
> teratophilia, oviposition, mpreg, birth, voyeurism, gangbang  
> Bottom Nero

Nero finds a small injured Chimera and sneaks it back to his room at the Order. He nurses it back to health and all it has to do is fuck him every night. But 1 night it lays it's eggs in Nero, pushes him down and makes him take all of them. It takes so long and Nero's too tired to get them out so they just stay there overnight. They've grown by morning and Nero really can't get them out. They keep growing in him and he tries to hide it from the Order but he looks like he's going through pregnancy in rapid speed. He's the center of bullying for it and he can't go out on hunts or missions anymore. When the eggs are ready he still can't get them out so the other acolytes undress him and hold him down so they can watch as the eggs hatch inside him and the baby chimeras crawl out. When he gets hard from the assault in his prostate the acolytes tease him further and jack him off, some even have him jerk him off or suck their cocks as his young climb free


	113. Chapter 113

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> VX?  
> noncon, kidnapping, teratophilia, gangbang, multiple penetration, mind break  
> Bottom V

V getting captured by a group of humans that are led by a demon and they bind him so he can't call on his familiars. He can still feel then inside but being unable to summon them feels so weird and wrong. The group take turns fucking his mouth while they stretch his ass. They can fuck him and they do, with way more lube than he'd expect but they're under strict orders not to cum in his ass. Their demonic leader has claim on that. All the fucking in the way to him is just to prep V because two human cocks are still smaller than what the leader's packing. V's there for a week, little more than a cocksleeve the entire time, before Nero comes for him and V's a braindead slut by then, completely addicted to getting bred


	114. Chapter 114

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NeroXCredoXKyrie  
> incest, virginity  
> Top Credo Bottom Kyrie Bottom Nero

when Credo finds out Nero and Kyrie are dating he knows that Nero knows nothing about sex so he gives him him a hands on lesson by fucking Kyrie in front of him and fucking Nero so he knows how it feels. But Nero likes getting fucking by Credo too much


	115. Chapter 115

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GrueXTony  
> age gap, drunk sex, virginity, public sex  
> Top Grue Bottom Tony

Grue and Tony at the bar after hours and they're talking and talking and they're both so drunk and Tony's so pretty that Grue can't stop touching him. The bartender actually gets uncomfortable enough to leave them alone which is when Tony starts drunkenly begging Grue to fuck him. He bends over the counter, pulling down his pants and he's so much younger than Grue, he shouldn't allow this, but Tony's so pretty and open for him so he does. Even though it's Tony's first time he's loosened by the whiskey and gets pounded


End file.
